Research and Development: Family
by Gemini1179
Summary: Christmas time with the Torres family. We'll see where it goes from here.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This started as a one shot I wanted to do for Christmas. Seeing as this time of year isn't really associated with good memories for me these days, I wanted to write and read something that was just simply happy. Seems to take place in the R&D universe and while I had been thinking of a second series already, I hadn't planned on starting it this way. Best laid plans, right?

PS: Oh so you know how hard it was to find a translation for "sister" in Klingon? I had to practically learn the language and put it together myself. "be'nI" is what I came up with for 'sister'; "Duy mach" hopefully translates into 'little angel'; "SoS" is 'mother'; "SoSoy" is 'mommy'; "Bang'wI" is 'beloved'; "jIH muSHa' SoH" is 'I love you'.

* * *

><p>Research and Development: Family<p>

Part 1

The door to their quarters opened and a short blue blur flew into the room, colliding with her mother who had been attempting for the umpteenth time to paint her toe nails; an act she had never partaken of before getting married. Who knew ex-Borg had a thing for cute pink-painted toes?

"Ompff!" Even superhuman reflexes can only prepare someone so much for the ball of energy spawned of B'Elanna Torres and Seven of Nine.

"Evelyn Veya Torres! What have your mother and I told you about jumping on either of us? And where is your big sister?" B'Elanna had just enough time to put the cap on her nail polish before catching her five-year-old spitfire. Her incredible reflexes, speed and agility were only matched by her wife although it was beginning to become obvious that their youngest daughter would likely challenge them both in each category soon enough.

"That I could if you are not working? Sia is still in class with Commander Tuvok." B'Elanna just rolled her eyes and smiled at the innocent look and doe eyes that were so similar to her mother's that her little girl already had her under their power. She also knew to speak without contractions when she wanted to manipulate her momma.

Eve was carried by B'Elanna and shared both hers and Seven's DNA- Seven had done the implantation herself with her tubules during a night of passion between the two lovers during an anniversary- which one B'Elanna was never quite sure, it was Seven who kept an almost unhealthy track of all their 'firsts' and demanded they celebrate them. B'Elanna never once argued against it knowing just how many things Seven missed out on when she lost her childhood. Besides, she loved how much effort Seven put into reminding her of their wonderful relationship.

Eve had her mother's blue eyes but B'Elanna's dark hair and four soft forehead ridges. Her skin was a mild compromise between both her mothers' two differing shades. Currently, she was wearing a blue play dress and was curled up in her momma's lap snuggling and giggling as her momma began tickling and kissing her mercilessly. Her bare legs and feet flailed wildly as she began to squirm in her B'Elanna's strong grip. The little girl did not like to wear shoes and ran around the ship barefoot as much as she could. It was probably due to the fact that the rest of the women in the Torres household went barefoot in their quarters almost exclusively.

"Sorry Lieutenant, once she heard from Neelix that Christmas was coming, she bolted from the mess hall to find you." Standing out of breath in the doorway was what appeared to be an 18 year old Naomi Wildman- Cadet Wildman- with her strawberry blonde hair tied back in a regulation bun and wearing her science blue uniform accented with the gold stripes of her secondary training in engineering. While technically only aged 14, her rapid development and life on Voyager had earned her entrance to Cadet training a year before. Janeway had made a teasing melodramatic production of losing the "Federation's greatest Captain's Assistant" but Naomi had shrugged and innocently pointed out that Evelyn was ready and able to step into the role. Janeway had blanched and told her that no amount of coffee would allow her to ever keep up with the little fireball and besides, she had her own little one to deal with. With Voyager now being essentially a generational ship with currently roughly ten years to go before they reached Earth, Janeway had lifted the ban on having children but had restricted families to one child if they wished so long as they understood and accepted the dangers of doing so and the fact that the ship would begin to get more crowded. B'Elanna and Seven were the only current exception to this rule due to Sia's unique situation.

"That's quite alright Spikes, I'll take it from here; you're now free from EVT guard duty." B'Elanna gave the young woman a playful salute and a nod as Naomi just laughed and headed back to the Mess Hall. Despite Eve being the second oldest of the 'new' kids on Voyager, she was the most genetically advanced due to her parentage AND the most mischievous- even more so in the presence of her older sister. However, when defending her actions to the Captain, B'Elanna and Seven preferred the term 'curious'.

"Momma, is it true? Santa will be coming soon?" A genius already at five, Evelyn already spoke very well, in part due to Seven's strict literary regimen she'd already had planned out and was using on Sia before Eve was even born. She could already speak fluent Federation English, as well as being semi-fluent in Klingon and knowing several words and phrases in Vulcan. Some of the more guttural Klingon sounds were hard for her to produce but it never stopped being adorable to B'Elanna and Seven when she tried. Eve and Sia had also seemed to have their own language that often left them in giggles whenever they had a conversation. B'Elanna suspected she and Seven should learn the language if for nothing else than ship's safety.

B'Elanna made an exaggerated face as she tapped a finger in thought on her chin. "Hmmm, that depends on whether or not you've been good this year. Sia hasn't gotten in trouble all year… much."

"I have! I've been good momma!" Her daughter practically bounced off her lap in glee losing her proper speech as she grew more excited.

"Is that so? What about the time you 'improved' the Captain's coffee replicator pattern?" By age four, she had already figured out- with the help of her sister of course- how to bypass the lockouts on the replicators. Seven had to put Borg encryption codes in their personal replicator in their quarters after they had come home one day to find Neelix asleep on the couch and the floor covered in half-eaten replicated sweets. Evelyn and Sia were on sugar highs and were busy re-arranging… well, everything in their quarters. Sia had been trying to make things more symmetrical and Eve had been trying to make things more 'pretty'.

The little treasure on B'Elanna's lap scrunched up her cute little nose in a look of pure *yuk*. "Aunt Janey shouldn't drink the gross black stuff, it isn't pretty. She should have the sweet pink stuff to drink!" One day while she had been studying with 'Aunt Janey', the Captain had been called to the bridge for one reason or another and Evelyn took the opportunity to change the colour and taste of the Captain's coffee as she thought the bright pink colour and added sugar would greatly improve what she believed was a pungent taste based on what she could smell from the coffee itself.

"Well, your valid opinions about coffee aside, it's never wise to come between the Captain and her coffee. Only her wife ever dares to do that, and only because she's absolutely fearless. However, your SoS and I do think you've been rather good this year so _maybe_ we'll contact Santa and see if he can put you on his 'Nice' list for presents." B'Elanna laid her child's fears to rest with her soft words and bountiful kisses all over her face and forehead.

Eve giggled some more as she squirmed in her momma's arms before pushing back briefly with a look of sudden realization. "Is Santa a Q?"

B'Elanna laughed. "What? Why do you think that?"

"Mr. Neelix says Santa lives in the North Pole on Earth and he flies in a sleigh pulled by reindeer. If he does that and can get here, he must be a Q, right? Sia says it is 'unlikely'."

"Not a bad theory Evie, it actually wouldn't be much at all for a Q to be Santa. Actually sounds like something one of them would do for a few thousand years just for kicks. Don't worry about your be'nI, she likes the idea of Santa but is a bit less imaginative than you. I prefer to simply believe that Santa is just pure magic and is powered by the thoughts and good nature of those people who want to believe in him. Kind of like how we say that Kahless or any other God works 'in mysterious ways'. What do you think?" She and Seven had discussed it and had not directly told their girls neither that Santa existed nor that he was simply made up. They wanted them to be able to enjoy the magic of their imagination as long as they could. B'Elanna felt the familiar warming sensation in the back of her mind get stronger.

"Maybe he's from the place where wishes go?" It was adorable how Eve's young mind could move from logical deduction into an awe-inspired imagination. B'Elanna loved that while both their daughters came into their lives in different ways, they were not forced to be hardened in life for one reason or another and thanked any deities who might listen daily for it.

"And where do wishes go, Duy mach?" Voyager's tall blonde First Officer had just stepped inside the door to their quarters having heard the bulk of the conversation on her way from the turbolift. Holding her right hand was their seven year-old daughter Marisia Anabelle Torres, fresh from her afternoon classes. Two years older and ten centimetres taller than Eve, Marisia "Sia" Torres was originally a member of species 125, very similar to Humans, and had long dark hair tied into a neat bun reminiscent of her blonde mother. Her golden eyes were both unique and highly expressive. She also bore the reminders of her heritage in the form of a few Borg implants that she chose to keep after several discussions with her mothers over the years.

Having sensed her wife and daughter's impending arrival, B'Elanna relaxed her hold on their youngest just before Seven's "Little Angel" turned to her other mother with glee and again demonstrated her near limitless youthful energy by springing into her arms. This was B'Elanna's favourite part of the day.

"SoSoy! Be'nI! jIH muSHa' SoH!" The little blue blur said with excitement once she was in her mother's arms. This was the first part of their routine. Seven smiled while dipping her head into their daughter's neck and inhaled her calming scent before kissing all of her soft forehead ridges. "And your momma, sister and I love you very much." By this time, B'Elanna had moved to join her three favourite girls as Seven shifted Evelyn to her right hip and accepted her wife into her with her left arm. B'Elanna's left arm encircled their eldest daughter after giving her a kiss on her temple just above the silver implant adorning right cheek as her right hand wrapped around her tall wife's shoulder and neck symbolically completing their family. Seven turned to her shorter wife and the two of them repeated the process they had begun long ago that they never tired of.

Their scent was inhaled for a moment and a brief nip of the neck was given before each woman's head slid back, their cheeks rubbing softly against one another until the tips of their noses briefly touched. Looking deeply into each other's eyes they touched foreheads briefly before moving in for the kiss that always said so much more than words ever needed to. Sia leaned into B'Elanna and Evelyn just laid her head on her mother's shoulder and closed her eyes in contentment. This was their Omega.

"Missed you, Blue." B'Elanna reluctantly untangled herself- a little- from her wife and their daughters and led them to the couch so they could all sit together before supper.

"I can tell, you painted your toes… mostly." She grinned and raised a metallic brow in question as she sat down, Evelyn on her lap, B'Elanna and Sia on either side of her.

"May I paint my toes as well?" the normally quiet Sia finally spoke; she'd never tried it before thinking it to be a confusing exercise but over time her curiosity about her momma's nail polish got the better of her. "Me too!" said Evelyn, always wanting to do _anything_ her older sister did.

"We'll do everyone's together later little ones. As for why mine aren't finished Bang'wI, I was interrupted by an **_extremely_** excited Evelyn Veya Torres. Neelix let it slip that Christmas was coming so she just HAD to come and make sure she's been a good girl this year." B'Elanna drawled out 'extremely' while looking mischievously at their daughter.

"Our daughters have been good girls this year." Seven said as if any idea to the contrary was simply absurd and wondering if she may need to exact some Klingon/Borg-style vengeance upon anyone who would dare even think such a thing. There have been those who have faced her wrath already. Seven 'Annika' Torres was nothing if not fiercely protective of those she loved most dearly.

B'Elanna just chuckled before kissing Seven on the cheek and got off the couch to take off her wife's boots and give her feet a massage. Seven loved how B'Elanna could always sense when she was in discomfort and immediately moved to try and alleviate it. Lieutenant Myles teased B'Elanna endlessly about being 'whipped' to which B'Elanna would simply shrug and say: "Happy wife, happy life."

B'Elanna began to massage her wife's feet in content silence as Seven and their two daughters talked up a storm about Seven's latest away mission and their family's plans for Christmas.

End Part 1


	2. Chapter 2 The Tree

_**A/N:** I'd like to once again thank anyone and everyone who takes the time to read my work. It is always inspiring to get comments and/or alerts. This is something that I've been working on for a couple weeks off and on. I'd been stuck on R&D Chapter 21 for a bit, but amazing people on this site (you all know who you are) have inspired me to get back to it and I finished off Ch21 this morning and sent it off to my Beta. I've also been working on some other things in order to keep the literary creative juices flowing. Some might wonder why I'd write this in conjunction with R&D as maybe I'd give too much away. Yes and no. I think this process actually gives me inspiration and allows me to hint at things I can do in R&D or it can simply inspire me to do things in R&D as well._

_ I found myself explaining faaar too much in this chapter so I cut it back a bit and just let the story happen. I'm also using this as a fluffy outlet that hopefully will just be a lot of fun. I have an idea for a chapter that ties into one of my "Regress" ficlets that is not only shameless self-promotion ***wink*** but hopefully funny as hell._

_Oh, and before I forget: I say all the time that "She Who Hesitates..." is by far my favorite B/7 fic, but even I didn't know how it had dug its claws into my subconscious. Needing a break the other day I began to re-read it and came upon something that shares similarities to something I wrote in this chapter and I just shook my head. I should be giving Lisa Countryman half writing credit!_

* * *

><p>Part 2- The Tree<p>

Small critters of varying sizes scurried out of the clearing as the small ship settled onto its four landing struts. Reminiscent of a Klingon Bird of Prey without the long neck and command pod, the matte green-grey ship's wing protrusions- in design, much like the nacelle emplacements on the Delta Flyer- were at the top of the ship instead of the bottom. Moments later, a panel of armour on the underside of the front of the ship pulled aside as a ramp extended to the grassy surface of the M-Class tropical planet.

Two figures stepped down the ramp clad in matte black body armour, the only hint of a crystalline weave in the armour components was revealed by the tiny sparkle in response to the natural sunlight catching their frames as they stepped out of the shadow of their ship. The taller of the two figures had a blue stripe running down their left arm and a red stripe running down the centre of their right arm from the top of each shoulder pauldron to the back of both gauntlet-covered hands. The shorter of the two bore a muted gold stripe down both arms. Silently, the taller figure raised their left arm in a sweeping gesture around the area in front of them. A small beep was heard by sharp ears as the local scan was completed.

"Well?"

"Local focus scan confirms our ships scans. There are no traces of toxic elements or harmful biological or micro-biological agents in the air or local flora."

"Told ya." A silent command initiated the collapse function on the small figure's helmet revealing matted black hair and dark brown gleaming eyes reflecting the grin on her lips.

"I shall not take any unecessary risks where our children are concerned." the black helmet of the taller figure collapsed in segments into the armour section on their upper back.

"I guess we'll have to keep the tales of our past exploits to a minimum then lest our daughters accuse us of being hypocrites when they hit their rebellious teenage years... Thank Kahless we don't wear these things to social events, they don't allow for very flattering hair..." B'Elanna Torres, Chief Engineer of the starship Voyager began to run her gauntlet-covered hands through her 'helmet hair' as she looked over at her tall blonde wife who was currently doing the same with her mass of blonde hair. Seven had taken to letting her own hair down when off duty years ago at her wife's insistence and even grew it out for the fiery Half-Klingon who loved to play with her wife's long hair that now reached the small of her back. No matter how much she argued its impracticality, B'Elanna, Eve and Sia all voted to keep her hair long. Seven was not sure when the democracy of their family had turned into a coalition. Braiding hair had become both a passtime and an art form in the Torres household.

"Considering what they were designed for Bang'wI, I would think that should not be an issue. Nor your concern with appearances." she teased B'Elanna before signalling to their children that if was safe to come out. B'Elanna had taken to trying to look 'her best' for Seven shortly after they had started dating. Seven had always thought it was very cute and even though she had often told her love that she always found her beautiful no matter what- including after a long day crawling through Jefferies tubes- it didn't stop her from trying to 'clean up' for Seven whenever she could though.

"Well, I just... you know-" how she could still blush in the presence of her wife was almost frustrating if she didn't love it so much but it was put aside quickly as B'Elanna switched into 'parent mode' when she saw their girls bound down the ramp. "Oh no young ladies, both of you march right back up there and put your boots on!" The irony of her sudden overprotectiveness was not lost on Seven who deliberately caught her wife's eyes before rolling her own in an exaggerated manner as she finished loosening her hair enough to be comfortable.

Evelyn and Sia, both brimming with excitement even before they had landed, had launched themselves onto the grass before their momma could stop them.

"But momma, I want to feel the grass under my feet. The holodeck grass does not feel the same as this!" Eve put on her best pout, one she'd often seen her mother use to great effect on her momma. Sia regarded her sister curiously for the briefest of moments before catching on and mimicing her little sister combining the power of her own pout with her sister's. Seven had to cover her smile and hold in the fit of giggles that threatend to shatter the adorable scene before her. It really didn't take much for B'Elanna to crack and when she looked to her wife and saw she'd be getting no help there, her shoulders slumped slightly in defeat.

"Little Angels? Crafty little devils is more like it..." she mumbled, relenting to the irresistable force of the combined pouting. "Stay close to me while your mother," she threw her own devilish grin at the ex-Borg blonde who was failing miserably to hold her composure, "gets our gear."

Her smile quickly faded into a mock scowl and Seven made her way into the ship but not before sticking her tongue out at her wife. It might have appeared as a decidedly odd gesture from the usually composed woman to anyone outsite of the Torres household and a few select friends but Seven often purposely performed gestures outside of what was expected of her just to get a laugh out of her wife. And it worked, B'Elanna did indeed laugh at her wife's antics before joining their two giggling girls rolling around in the grass.

* * *

><p>The perimeter sensor screen was set and both two-man wilderness shelters had been set up completing their Christmas camp near their parked ship. The Artemis was a design by Seven and B'Elanna incorporating some of their best innovations from the R&amp;D Lab. At almost twice the mass of the Delta Flyer, the Artemis boasted superior weapons, shielding and stealth technology to any known ship of its size. It was also able to contract its size slightly, due to the unique poly-memetic alloy hull allowing it fit easily into Voyager's large shuttle bay with the Delta Flyer Mark III, Neelix's ship and the 'Triplets', as Tom had annointed the three Class 7 Shuttles that had survived the longest in the Delta Quadrant. The Class 7 Shuttle as another upgraded design by the R&amp;D Lab with the help of Tom and Harry. It was a compromise B'Elanna had made to keep the helmrat out of the Artemis.<p>

"My bella chica, our dinner will be ready in twelve minutes and we will begin with our puqbe'pu' choices of carols exa... shortly thereafter." B'Elanna looked up at her wife from her sitting position going over their 'supplies' for the three-day camping vacation and tried not to chuckle at the woman frowning over her own habits. She smiled at her beautiful soulmate who'd changed into some jeans and a red t-shirt that said "Santa's Helper" across the chest. Her long blonde hair was now in a beautifully braided in a french braid style from high on the back of her head all the way to the small of her back. The sight of the three feet of golden rope swaying gently as the tall blonde walked up to her instantly brought flashes of past passionate moments while holding on to that silky hair... shaking herself out of memories best left alone while in the presence of their daughters B'Elanna couldn't help but steal a passionate kiss as she embraced her blonde 'hottie'.

"Whatever schedule you set is fine with me Blue, you know that. Gotta say, I love this shirt too. Have you been going through the older Earth 'novelty' clothing catalogues again or is this one of your own inspirations?"

Leaning out of their embrace a bit, Seven looked down at the writing across her chest. "My own... there is another version of this shirt I have that is just for the two of us. It features a rather provocative image of a 'Mrs. Claus' in a red-and-white skirt and top bending over and-"

"Ok, ok, I get it... and I want to see it another time, but for now..." while they had been quite open and forthcoming with their daughters about sexuality and what mommies do together, B'Elanna still preferred the pretense of conservatism on occasion. She turned her head and gestured to the large metal... saw blade thing. "I'm just curious as to what you're planning on doing with _that_."

"It is a two-person crosscut saw. For the tree we will be bringing back to Voyager." One of her favorite passtimes was cetainly to be deliberately dry and obtuse when teasing her wife.

"Bang'wI, that is almost two meters in length, we can at best fit a two meter tree in our quarters-"

"One-point-six meter tree when the stand and water tray are taken into account." B'Elanna tugged gently on Seven's braided rope of golden hair before nipping at her love's neck and growling playfully before continuing her thought. Seven let out a tiny gasp.

"-a one-point-eight meter tree." B'Elanna's voice dropped and octave as she began to work her own bit of magic on her wife. "First off, we could simply use a phaser or one of my plasma blades to slice through any tree we could use. Secondly, even if you wanted to use a saw, why one so big?"

"I am Borg." B'Elanna just raised an eyebrow and tilted her head, waiting. Seven almost cracked a smile signalling her surrender to her beloved's ministrations. Soft hands gently teasing the skin at the small of her back under her shirt and the gentle stroking of her braided hair were incredibly distracting. "We promised Evelyn and Marisiah an 'old-style' Christmas tree adventure where they could pick out the tree and although this planet does not have an Arctic climate, this is a non-tropical area of the planet with many evergreen trees. I concluded that using a hand saw would help create the proper atmosphere."

B'Elanna snorted in amuesment. "Admit it, you saw it in your research and wanted to give it a go." B'Elanna again nipped her wife's neck causing a shiver that briefly engulfed her tall blue-eyed goddess.

"I did." How had she ended up losing the passionate upper-hand so quickly?

B'Elanna relented in her gentle ministrations, smug in her victory and led her wife by the hand back to their girls. Evelyn was braiding Sia's hair as her older sister seemed fixated on the food being cooked over the open fire. She itched to grab a nearby stick and poke it into the flames and watch the play of light from the firepit. Rationally, she concluded, the action would precipitate no effective change in the thermal output, but the way the flames licked the air was almost hypnotizing...

"Sia honey, do you want to hep your mother cook after Eve is done braiding your hair?" B'Elanna was no stranger to curiosity and she could read the look of restraint on her daughter's face regarding the firepit. She also knew that Seven would take very good care of her and answer any questions she might have. B'Elanna had never really considered before that this was likely the very first real flame either of their girls had ever seen.

Sia's golden eyes lit up. "Yes please SoS, I would very much." Eve perked up from her work at the tail of her sister's braid, tongue sticking out the side of her mouth in concentration. "Be'nI, aren't you going to put the braids in my hair?"

"I'll do it Evie, Sia and Blue will cook and after you and I can clean, sound good? I hear we also have some singing to do so maybe you and I can plan out what we want to sing together while we wait."

Her littlest daughter agreed readily and sat on her momma's lap after her sister went over to help their mother finish with the food. It may have been odd for a campfire meal, and it may have been odd for a Christmas meal, but the Torres girls loved their vegetarian tacos. The unique cooking container Seven designed allowed them to both bake the shells and cook the veggies on top of an open flame. Sia and Eve had an unspoken competition as to who could sound like the bigger monster crunching into its food. On more than one occasion, Seven and B'Elanna had joined in and the kitchen table always ended up a mess of tortillas, tomatoes, lettuce and salsa after all the crunching and growling was over.

Needless to say, the food was a hit and the carols were sung loudly before the Family Torres retired to their shelters for the night, Evelyn and Sia in one, their mothers in the other.

* * *

><p>"Oh! That one! That one! Right Be'nI?" Eve tugged on her older sister's arm pointing wildly at the tree she just HAD to have as their Christmas tree. Spotting the tree her little sister was pointing out, Sia nodded her agreement and looked to their parents. "It is a beautiful choice."<p>

There were few trees around as they had made their way up the grassy hill, but there appeared to be some at the top where Evelyn had been pointing and tugging he older sister. Not wanting their girls to get too far ahead on their own and in part to unload the mammoth saw she'd somehow agreed to carry during an early morning petting session instigated by her wife- which she knew to be deliberate- B'Elanna handed the handle of the large blade to narrowing blue eyes of suspicion and bounded off quickly after their girls before Seven could react. It was all she could do to contain her grin.

Seven had carefully executed her plan to gain the passionate upper-hand for the day when they had awoken so she could 'boss' her wife around for the day. It was all in good nature and simply part of how they played together but it didn't mean either of them wanted to 'lose'. Now B'Elanna had unloaded the mammoth saw- albeit a rather negligent burden to either powerful woman- on her and Seven had somehow lost the edge she had gained that morning in the tent. Seven was not amused.

* * *

><p>"Sweetie, that's not a tree, that's the top of a giant tree." B'Elanna and the girls got to the top of the hill only to discover that it dropped off quite severely and what appeared to be a three-meter tree was actually the top of a thirty-meter tree.<p>

"But it is perfect! Isn't it perfect Be'nI?" Sia stared at the large coniferous tree before speaking softly. "It is very pleasing in its proportions- I like it."

"See momma? We have to have it- it's the one!" Evelyn's enthusiasm would not be deterred. B'Elanna was internally groaning at the thought of 'felling' such a large tree just to cut the top off of it.

"But honey I would worry about how much damage the top would take even if we were able to cut down that giant tree." The truth was that it was highly unlikely the top would take much damage with the lower branches softening the fall of the tree.

The soft metal tapping of enhanced fingers upon a metal surface floated into the three Torres ladies ears. B'Elanna turned to see her wife had caught up to them and was strumming her fingers on the crosscut saw pointedly, a smug smirk on her face and an 'I told you so' in her eyes.

B'Elanna lost this round.

End Chapter 2

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** So the bit about the tree is inspired by actual events. When I was a kid we lived on a farm with over 120 acres to play with. One year while Christmas tree hunting, we were going up a hill when we spotted the perfect tree. It turned out to be the top 6 feet of an 80 foot tree. The hand band-saw that we had brought broke during the cutting and we had to go back home and haul out a large crosscut saw. Good memories. _

Be'nI- sister

Sos- mom

puqbe'pu'- daughters


End file.
